


Victor the exquisite designer chair

by Emppuko, merkitty, TheHiddenOne (narikopathfinder)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Design, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Teasing, chair kink, chairVictor, sentinent chairVictor, subYuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkitty/pseuds/merkitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikopathfinder/pseuds/TheHiddenOne
Summary: Yuuri needs to purchase this designer chair called Victor. What he does not know is that the chair comes with a specific, surprises.





	Victor the exquisite designer chair

**Author's Note:**

> Now thanks to yesterday's mini oneshot where you became well acquainted with chairYuuri, well thanks to Emppuko and merkitty you get a mini collab for chairVictor. Prepare your bleach or perhaps this truly is a fetish you have hidden?
> 
> An: This Oneshot along with the first is inspired by DiAnna44's; I Couldn't Chair less and I'll Chairish you Always.

The chair was a gorgeous shade of shimmering white with an aquamarine trim. When Yuuri saw it at the store window, he knew it was love at first sight. His home decor would never be fulfilled without this chair. Yuuri dashed into the expensive furniture store as if his life depended on it.  
"Excuse me," he panted at the cashier's desk, "that white and blue chair—how much will it be?"  
"That is our new designer model named Victor, sir,"

The cashier then listed an exuberant price.  
Yuuri slammed his credit card down on the desk. "I will pay in installments." He went home with Victor that night.  
After dinner, Yuuri carefully unpacked the expensive chair. He placed it next to his bed and sat down with his phone. Then Yuuri felt a curious sensation...

The sensation wasn’t bad at all. It felt strange. It had a really comforting feeling. Like it was meant to relax who ever sat on it.  
Or maybe it was just Yuuri who felt it. Was he hallucinating the feeling?

Yuuri abruptly stopped typing on his phone as a pleasant shiver ran up his back. "Now that was strange it was almost like..." Yuuri muttered to himself until a surprised gasp escaped his lips. A heated blush crawled up his cheeks as a familiar warmth gathered just below his belt buckle. The bottom half of Yuuri's pants quivered as the sensation of a firm muscle padding against his entrance. Yuuri groaned lowly and he briefly wondered if he had bought a special model. He could not understand how a high end and respectable furniture store would sell such a chair.

Yuuri's hands shook with pent up tremors and that increasingly pressing sensation of something firm and wet...pressing through the fabric of his pants. The poor phone clattered to the floor, while poor Yuuri tried to refocus on exactly why he had such strange heated flashes of arousal course through his body while sitting on this Victor chair. Ragged breaths came out in small puffs while Yuuri attempted to escape the lustful haze, a soft whimper escaped his lips. As the bulge around his crotch coiled strictly against the restraining fabrics. "Need....to...get..off....but...so good..." Yuuri moaned.

Yuuri tried to get up, pushing his shaking hands onto the chair's golden armrests to lift himself up. However, his legs were weak. They trembled, barely able to hold his weight. Yuuri made a wobbly step before his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Yuuri gasped in pain, then once more in shock. Something was pressing against his side, something like—Yuuri looked up to see that the chair was now flush against his back, its legs slowly wrapping around his torso.

A surprised yelp escaped Yuuri's lips. This had to be some bad wet dream, a chair's legs could not possibly curl around his torso. And look flustered if the faint pink hue painting itself over the fabrics of the chair. Was something to go by, then that wet prodding seemed to increase against Yuuri's hole. Yuuri's entire body shivered with leisure fueling its tendrils along the chairs' newest owner.

Supporting his head against the floorboards, the bulge against his pants ached from the restraining fabrics. A shaking hand was somehow able to loosen the belt buckle, however, Yuuri's eyes widened as he felt something gingerly and uncanny.

Tug down his pants and even his boxers, then he felt like it was difficult to move his legs and not only was his torso preoccupied. But now golden hoops which looked similar to the chair's armrests now rooted Yuuri's legs to the floor. Yuuri's cock was content to be free of its constricting imprisonment, all the while it had swelled to an aching size with the enticing mysterious arousal. Loud moans lilted out of Yuuri's mouth, while his body shook with the tremors of pleasure building up.

A soft yet firm muscle curled, and pressured itself against Yuuri's heated entrance, as the muscled ripples welcomed the slithering intruder. That teasingly swirled against sensitive walls. Yuuri could barely stop moaning and he was glad his neighbours could not hear what was happening to him. A faint thought entered Yuuri's hazy mind. _/_ I'm sexually assaulted and aroused by my new designer chair/...A loud whimpering moan ran through Yuuri's lips, as now he could truly feel something almost swelling and becoming longer inside him.


End file.
